Confessional
by Joan1412
Summary: In a time of crisis Speedy finds the courage to confess his feelings to Aqua Lad.


"Aqua Lad can I talk to you for a sec?" Speedy asks hurriedly.

"Sure," Aqua Lad replies. "Is this about the mission?"

"In a manner of speaking," Speedy says mystically as they head into a deserted hallway. "This mission is very dangerous. Possibly the most dangerous one we've ever done. So there's a high probability we won't be coming back at least not all of us."

"Don't talk like that Speedy. It's just another mission. We've always pulled through before," Aqua Lad tries to reassure him.

"Yes, I hope so," Speedy starts coming closer to Aqua Lad. "But just in case I wanted to tell you something."

"Speedy?" Aqua Lad questions his sudden advance. "What're you-"

Speedy raises himself onto his tip toes to reach Aqua Lad before he could object a slight blush to Speedy's cheeks and a liberated expression on his face as he presses his lips against Aqua Lads. Aqua Lad blushes his face as red as a newly cooked lobster. _He feels the same? When did this happen? How could this happen? I never thought in a million years we could be on the same page_ Aqua Lad thinks to himself in bliss. Speedy pulls away his hands lingering on Aqua Lads chest as he rolls back onto his heels becoming his actual height again.

"I love you Garth. I know you're probably confused by this and don't feel the same, but I had to tell you before this mission in case one of us doesn't come back," Speedy lowers his head a melancholy expression on his face as he slides his hands from Aqua Lad's chest and starts to back away from him.

"You stupid boy. Why are you so sure of failure? Did it ever occur to you that I _could_ feel the same? That maybe I had fallen in love with the little boy who loved my eyes. The one who could stare into the windows of my soul unflinchingly and love them still." Aqua Lad suggests tenderly as he pulls Speedy close kissing him with the flames of passion heating up his lips.

Speedy melts into Aqua Lad's embrace unable to comprehend what was happening. _What? We're kissing again. I don't understand. What is this? Why would he-_ Speedy's mind buzzed with a million confused questions like these as his head became clouded with longing. Aqua Lad rolls them slowly against the wall putting Speedy in between him and the wall. Aqua Lad leans into Speedy who in return fits himself into the grooves of Aqua Lad's body like the second piece of a puzzle. Aqua Lad's kisses become deeper and more aggressive as he grabs the back of Speedy's head messing up his carefully constructed hairstyle. Aqua Lad pulls back a bit to slide his tongue into Speedy's mouth inciting a soft moan from him as well as a brilliant blush. Their kisses become hot and sloppy as well as more rushed and desperate as they gasp for air between each one.

"Aqua Lad? Speedy? Where are you guys? We have to go!" Bumble Bee hollers down the hallway out of the living room doorway too far away to see them, but her voice was enough to snap them out of it. They hurry to make themselves presentable as they hear Bumble Bee's footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey Bumble Bee sorry for taking so long. We'll be right there," Speedy calls to Bumble Bee a little too cheerfully.

"Okaaay," Bumble Bee trails off with a bit of attitude. "And what's up with your hair Speedy?"

"Oh um…" Speedy looks up trying to see his hair faltering unable to think of a viable excuse.

"That was me," Aqua Lad saves Speedy from having to come up with an excuse. Aqua Lad scruffles Speedy's hair as a demonstration a wide grin on his face. "It's just so much fun messing up his hair cuz it takes forever for him to fix it unlike mine. His just doesn't like to do what it's told."

"Ok, well maybe you should get on that before we leave," Bumble Bee suggests as she starts to walk away.

"I will," Speedy consents both of his hands on his head trying to flatten his unruly hair genuinely glaring at Aqua Lad.

"What'd you do that for? Now I'm never going to be able to fix it!" He chews Aqua Lad out when Bumble Bee's gone.

"If you came up with a different excuse I wouldn't have had to," Aqua Lad smirks in amusement at Speedy's distress.

"But! But!" Speedy argues without an argument.

"Heh, you're so cute. I'll see you out in action," Aqua Lad teases Speedy making him blush. Aqua Lad kisses Speedy one last time before leaving. Speedy watches his newfound lover as he walks away.


End file.
